uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Wightlink
Wightlink is a ferry company operating routes between Hampshire and the Isle of Wight in southern England. Their core routes are car ferries from Lymington to Yarmouth (30 minutes) and Portsmouth to Fishbourne (40 minutes). A fast passenger-only catamaran operates between Portsmouth Harbour and Ryde Pier Head (taking 18 minutes), and directly links into the Island Line rail line. History Wightlink and its forerunners have provided ferry services to and from the Isle of Wight for more than 160 years. In the early nineteenth century, ferries ran to the island from Lymington and Portsmouth. Later, steam ferries operated a circular route around Lymington, Yarmouth, Cowes, Ryde and Portsmouth. When the rail companies became involved they concentrated on two direct routes, Lymington – Yarmouth and Portsmouth – Ryde. Ownership of the ferries eventually passed from the British Railways Board to Sealink UK Limited. In 1984 Sealink UK Limited was denationalised and the operating name became Sealink British Ferries, which was subsequently bought by the Bermuda based Sea Containers Ltd. When Stena Line bought Sealink British Ferries in 1990, the Isle of Wight ferries remained with Sea Containers, as ‘Wightlink’. In June 1995 Wightlink was the subject of a management buy-in. In 2005 it was bought by the Macquarie European Infrastructure Fund for an estimated £240,000,000. In 2004, Wightlink renewed its sponsorship of the Wightlink Raiders ice hockey team, In October 2006 Wightlink announced its intention to build two new ferries for the Yarmouth to Lymington route. These ships are slightly bigger than their predecessors, with extra vehicle space, but will only accommodate 360 passengers compared to 500 on the older vessels. Wightlink later announced that a third new ferry would enter service in spring 2009. A dispute with some Lymington residents led to delay and threatened the viability of the route. In November 2008, the service was reduced so only 2 ships were required, allowing for the delay in the introduction of the new vessels. Sea trials were not complete by November 2008 and introduction became pressing with the expiry of safety certificates on the previous fleet. Wightlink proposed interim arrangements enabling them restricted use of the new ferries until the trials can be completed in full. In March 2008 Wightlink revealed that an order has been placed with FBMA Marine to construct 2 new passenger catamarans for the Portsmouth to Ryde service, to replace the three craft currently employed. They entered service in 2009. From May 2008 Wightlink introduced a fuel surcharge on all crossings, linked to the price of Brent Crude oil. However in November 2008 the surcharge dropped to zero following the sharp reduction in crude prices during the credit crunch and as of November 2009 is still at zero. Recently Wightlink spent £17.5M on improving their Portsmouth-Fishbourne route. This involved remodelling the terminal facilities at both Fishbourne and Portsmouth to provide for new ferry loading arrangements which were brought into use in the summer of 2009. Their flagship has had its upper car deck adjusted so vehicles access it directly from on-shore ramps. Two of the older ferries have been stretched in length by 12 metres, with upper car decks similar to St Clare's being added, replacing movable mezzanine decks. Of the remaining two ferries, has been sold and will be used mainly for freight. Current fleet Fishbourne The following car ferries are used on the Fishbourne to Portsmouth route: * * * * Ryde The following passenger-only catamarans operate on the Ryde Pier head to Portsmouth route: *[[HSC Wight Ryder I|HSC Wight Ryder I]] *[[HSC Wight Ryder II|HSC Wight Ryder II]] Wight Ryder I and Wight Ryder II entered service in September 2009. Yarmouth The following car ferries are used on the Yarmouth to Lymington route: * * * The introduction of the Wight class ferries was a much discussed affair, with some Lymington residents claiming that the increased size of the ferries posed a risk, both in environmental terms and to users of pleasure craft on the Lymington river. Historic fleet The following ferries have operated historically on routes run by Wightlink or previous companies that have been absorbed by Wightlink. Hendy, John. (1989) Sealink Isle of Wight, Ferry Publications Lymington-Yarmouth Portsmouth-Ryde Portsmouth-Fishbourne Langston Harbour-Bembridge Figures Every year, Wightlink carries: * 5 ½ million passengers * over 1.2 million cars * almost 200,000 coaches and freight vehicles * Annual revenue £51 million Footnotes External links *Wightlink website – wightlink.co.uk Category:Ferry transport on the Isle of Wight Category:Transport in Portsmouth Category:Transport in Hampshire Category:Ferry companies of England